Kallus
by blddmn
Summary: Take a look through the Imperial Archives at the man behind the sideburns as we read through Agent Kallus' own journal. A unique look at the career of ISB-021. Starts pre-Rebels. Eventual AU. T for occasional violence and swears.


_\- Commission for the Preservation of the New Order (COMPNOR) -_

 _\- Archives -_

 _\- Subsection : Imperial Security Bureau (ISB) -_

 _\- Archive Data Regarding ISB-021 -_

 _Name : Kallus_

 _Species : Human_

 _Gender : Male_

 _Designation : ISB-021_

 _\- Administrative Note -_

 _The following files appear to be part of the journal of ISB Agent Kallus. Within is detailed his personal experiences of missions undertaken on behalf of the ISB as well as other details regarding his circumstances during this time._

 _The first entry in this archive contains several of Kallus' journal entries regarding his deployment to the moon of Sulon in the Sullust System._

 _Recommend these articles be thoroughly checked for seditious content. (ISB-099)_

 _\- Entry : One -_

Location: Sulon

Mood: Resigned

My first day out of the Imperial Academy and I've already been shuttled off to one of the innumerable backwater colonies of the Outer Rim. My mentors at the academy had intimated that something like this would happen. After all, who's more likely to show disloyalty to the Empire; a load of fat Alderaanians, lives made easy by Imperial commerce, or a load of Sullustans that have to export most of their agriculture just to make enough money to stay out of poverty. (I'll give you a hint, its the aliens.)

The moon itself is not that bad, it has a nice enough landscape with plenty of fields and mountains to look at. The food is nice and fresh (as it had better be, seeing as so much of it is produced on this moon). The air is fresh too, come to think of it, nothing like the mechanically re purified atmosphere you get on Couriscant.

The main problem here is how bloody boring things are. Really, all I seem to be doing is hanging around the (pitiably small) Imperial Garrison making inspections, and occasionally reading intercepted messages that never amount to more that (and I'm paraphrasing here) 'crops are going well, how's mum? Feeling like showing disloyalty to the Empire? Nah.'

How. Very. Dull.

Hopefully things will pick up around here soon. Or else I'll have to start talking to those bastards over at Military Intelligence just to see if they have any news pertaining to this sector. And as _everyone_ knows, the ISB and MI don't really get on that well.

Oh well, desperate times and all that.

Kallus out.

 _\- COMPNOR -_

 _\- ISB -_

Location: Sulon

Mood: Hopefull

So it turns out I didn't need to contact the asshats over at Military Intelligence after all. Having lost the will to read another tedious intercepted message I decided to leave the Garrison complex and take to the streets of the moon's major city, Barons Hed along with a personal escort of two Stormtroopers.

The citizens themselves didn't seem to be all that bothered by the (admittedly small) Imperial presence in their midst. I spent a lot of my afternoon in the markets of one of the cities poorer districts, known as low town, purchasing various fruits and interesting local items all the while chatting amicably to the store owners (and making sure my escort was far enough back not to scare them into silence).

From piecing together the various pieces of seemingly innocuous information hidden within their stories, I found out two important things.

Firstly, that there _was_ a group of people who were unhappy with the Imperial occupation (although any storekeepers who mentioned it were sure to say they weren't involved). And secondly that if I wanted to find out more about said people, then my best bet would be to go to one of the seedier cantinas in the district and find myself somebody willing to talk about the malcontents.

And so it is that I find myself here, having a quick lunch and typing into my holojournal before heading off to find myself the seediest dive in the city. Wish me luck!

Kallus out.

 _\- COMPNOR -_

 _\- ISB -_

Location: Bed

Ego: Bruised

So, yesterday I got into my first bar fight.

I took the storekeeper's advice and found myself in a nasty little cantina with a reputation for lowlifes, mercenaries and strong drinks. A place called the Raider's Fist.

If my appearance with a pair of fully armed Stormtroopers surprised anybody there, they certainly didn't show it. In fact, other that the initial first glance, nobody seemed to pay us any attention at all.

Casting my gaze around the room, I was surprised to see the sheer amount of alien species represented here. Sulon was predominantly inhabited by Sullustans, with a sizeable Human minority, but here, I wouldn't have been surprised if only a quarter of those in the cantina had been from either of those two races combined.

There were Talz, Bothans, Trandoshans and a whole host of other strange aliens that all made up the room's populace. The noise and smell, not to mention the atmosphere, was more than enough to fill me with revulsion.

We made our way over to the bar where I promptly ordered their weakest drink and started attempting to integrate myself with the bartender and fellow patrons. A few minutes later and I knew it wasn't working.

I sent the two Stormtroopers out, hoping that that removing them would loosen some tongues, and what do you know, it did.

"So what are you supposed to be?"

It was the Bothan sitting next to me, who up until this point had remained resolutely silent.

"Excuse me?" I replied.

"Your uniform," he clarified. "You ain't one of the rank and file, but you don't look like any Imperial Officer I've ever seen."

"Maybe that's because I'm not like any of the Officers you've ever seen," I said with a slight smirk. He snorted (whether that was a sort of laugh or just something Bothans do, I'm not sure).

"Classic Imperial asshole." The Bothan said as he lifted his drink to his canine lips. "Think your so much better than everyone else just 'cause you've got a uniform."

Now I thought we might be getting somewhere.

"I take it you don't like the Empire," I said. It was more of a statement than a question.

The Bothan downed his drink at turned his full attention to me, his body language screaming of defiance and contempt. His eyes locked onto mine, "I don't."

"And I don't like your tone," I said, holding his stare. "In fact, you sound like just the sort of person who may be involved in rebellious activity."

The Bothan blinked. Twice. Then let out a howling belly laugh. I hadn't expected that.

"Rebellious activity eh?" he laughed again. "Just figure that out now did you?"

At his sudden and unexpected outburst I became uncomfortably aware that just about every eye in the cantina was now fixed squarely on me.

"If it weren't for the fact you're in uniform I'd of thought you must be blind drunk to be so fucking stupid." He howled again, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. "Do you have any idea where you are? Who _we_ are?" he waved pawlike hand around at the bar's patrons.

Rather than say something idiotic or self incriminating (like 'no') I chose to stay stoically silent.

"We're the Grave Tuskens, you idiot!" he laughed again, and this time the whole room laughed with him. "We're the deadliest fucking swoop gang in the whole damn sector!"

It was at this point that I realised just how much shit I had gotten myself into (just for the record, it was deep, deep shit). I was so dumbstruck by my own stupidity at overlooking the danger here that I, yet again, failed to respond to the hound's words.

"Nothing to say, huh?" now it was his turn to sneer. "I think you've outstayed your welcome. Double T!" he nodded to something just over my shoulder.

I span round to find myself face to face with an enormous Talz. I gulped. "Double T?"

"Oh, so you can talk," the Bothan chuckled. "It's short for Tiny Talz. I hope you appreciate the irony."

Tiny cracked his knuckles ominously, letting me know that a serious beating was imminent.

Thankfully, I hadn't graduated top of my hand to hand combat class at the Academy for nothing. Springing swiftly into action I twisted my body, throwing my right fist forward forward straight into the Talz's diaphragm while simultaneously raising my left elbow to catch the Bothan in the snout.

The Talz doubled over, winded by my surprise attack while behind me the Bothan yelped in pain as my elbow smashed into his sensitive nose. With the huge Talz's head now in striking range, I swung my left arm forward to smash the creature in one of it's overlarge eyes.

That's when the Trandoshan tackled me clean over the cantina.

I hit the floor hard. Nearly three hundred pounds of angry lizard coming down of top of me in a frenzy of claws and teeth. We rolled about on the floor behind the cantina as I tried with all my might to stop the blasted creature from tearing my throat out.

On the other side of the cantina, the crowd was in uproar. The familiar sound of a hail of E-11 blaster fire signalled the return of my Stormtroopers. Through my struggles, I could hear the shouts of injured swoop bikers and the sound of return fire which was much closer to my position.

Eventually the Trandoshan's superior physical strength paid off as he managed to get me in a full mount, I had a brief second when I thought the creature would tear my throat out with his claws. I resigned myself to the end.

Thankfully, however, the lizard's natural instinct took over and he darted his jaws in to bite at my neck. That was all the opportunity I needed. My head shot forwards and my reinforced helmet slammed straight into the beasts face, cracking bone and pulverizing his nasal cavity.

The Trandoshan fell aside with a whimper, giving me ample time to pull out my blaster pistol and arm my stun baton. Steeling myself I popped up from behind the cantina and fired on the nearest swoop biker. Two shots hit the unsuspecting Sullustan in the back.

I ducked back down and crawled to the other end of the cantina as several of the gang turned their blasters on my former position. It was easy enough to ignore the blaster bolts overhead as I crawled to my new position at the end of the cantina closest to where my two Stormtroopers were holding the door.

I peeked around the cantina. Most of the bikers had fled out of a side door into the back alleys of low town. It was now or never, time to make a quick run for the exit before the swoop bikers outside got a chance to outflank the Stormtroopers.

I was just about to run when a heavy thud heralded the arrival of somebody else behind the cantina, I turned around just in time to see Double T's gargantuan fist fly towards my face.

The room span, I span, hell, the whole fucking planet span. I thudded against a wall several feet away and looked up groggily as the enormous Talz leapt towards me, a guttural roar escaping its throat as it sought to tear me limb from limb.

I covered my face with both arms and twisted slightly, deflecting his first earth shattering punch into the wall (which left a sizeable hole in said wall). His second blow caught me fully in the ribs and mix of horrific pain and audible crunching alerted me that the punch had smashed my ribcage.

I fell to the floor, hardly able to draw breath.

Double T's meaty hands clasped me around my throat as the huge beast lifted me bodily into the air to slam me against the wall. I could feel myself fading as the Talz choked the life out of me, all the while staring at me with the eye I'd not punched earlier on.

That's when I jabbed him with my stun baton.

I held it on for a few seconds, the Talz jerked a few times, trying to resist the spasms that were shooting through his body along with the hundreds of volts. After what felt like an eternity (but was probably only a couple of seconds) his hands released their death grip and we both fell to the floor.

I looked up hazily towards the door, my hearing strangely muffled. Through the haze of my senses I could just about make out a group of Stormtroopers charging into the cantina. There were more than two of them, so I guess my guys had called for backup at some point. Good call.

Soon enough, the cantina had been cleared, with all the swoop bikers either dead, fled, or in binders. I was seen to by a field medic, who gave me an injection of some sort and then had two troopers assist me to one of two IDTs for evac.

Apparently something in the injection put me to sleep as the next thing I remember is waking up in a bed in the infirmary with a medical droid fussing over me.

Anyway, time to cut this short. I've been given a delightful little memo from the commander of the Imperial Garrison here saying that he expects a full debriefing in regards to my, and I quote, 'unorthodox methods' of investigating the populace for disloyalty.

This is one meeting I'm not looking forward to.

Kallus out.

 _\- End -_

 _\- Administrative Note -_

 _Nothing seditious here, only poor decision making._

 _Recommend future ISB trainees undergo additional situational awareness training. (ISB-320)_

 _\- Administrative Note -_

 _So here we see yet another glorious cockup by an overzealous ISB agent._

 _He even managed to mention the rivalry between ISB and MI in his first entry._

 _How this idiot ever managed to survive long enough to get off Sulon is beyond me. (MI-007)_

 _P.S. Loving how you guys are even investigating each other for disloyalty. Priceless._


End file.
